haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Synchronized Advancement
|Tōji Shinkō}} is the two hundred and ninety-sixth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 18th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview Karasuno and Nekoma continue to exchange attacks one after another with players from both sides showing off their individual skills and improvements. However, Nekoma, who live up to their name as the "Defensive Guardians", unexpectedly attempt a synchronized attack at first tempo. Plot Asahi scores off a libero toss from Nishinoya, further showing off Karasuno's ability to attack anywhere and everywhere. The commentators praise Nishinoya for seeking skills outside of his defense specialist role while Shinzen's captain, Daiki, recalls Nishinoya's first clumsy attempt at a toss back during the summer training camp. The match continues with Tanaka hitting a jump serve. Kai receives the serve but returns it a bit short to Kenma. As Kenma moves under the falling ball for a toss, Hinata tries to read for any sign giving away who Kenma will toss to. Hinata almost gets baited when Kenma glances at Yamamoto before remembering Kageyama's warning about Kenma's "glance-feints". Hinata manages to stop himself from being tricked, but it delayed him enough that he couldn't react in time to block when Kenma tosses to Kuroo on the opposite side instead. Nekoma once again ties Karasuno. In the audience, Akaashi says that players end up hyperaware of Kenma's movements since he moves so little in the first place. The Nekoma players and coaches know better though. They are aware that Kenma is unusally fired up and has more finesse in his movements. Coach Nekomata is happy to see this development but hopes that Kenma doesn't shut down midway through the game. Karasuno continues their relentless attacks on Nekoma. Asahi spikes past two blockers only to be received by Kenma. The ball returns to Karasuno, and Hinata spikes it. This time Yaku receives the spike but the ball flies back to Karasuno's side again. Asahi takes this chance and hits a direct spike. However, Yamamoto lands a touch, giving his team a chance to keep the ball in play. The rally continues until Asahi finally pulls off a successful block out. Nekoma is putting up an impressive defense against Karasuno's heavy barrage of attacks, but Karasuno continues to break through. Akaashi is quick to realize that it would be diastrous for Nekoma to get behind by too many points before they are properly warmed up. In the next rotation, Tsukishima rotates in. Kuroo thinks to himself that he likes Nekoma's reputation as the "Defensive Guardians" but that doesn't mean they are a passive team. As Nekoma goes on the offsensive, everybody is shocked to find them attempting a first-tempo synchronized attack. Appearances *Yū Nishinoya *Asahi Azumane *Shōyō Hinata *Eikichi Chigaya *Daiki Ogano *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Nobuyuki Kai *Kenma Kozume *Taketora Yamamoto *Tobio Kageyama *Tetsurō Kuroo *Daichi Sawamura *Akane Yamamoto *Alisa Haiba *Kōtarō Bokuto *Keiji Akaashi *Manabu Naoi *Yasufumi Nekomata *Yūsuke Takinoue *Makoto Shimada *Morisuke Yaku *Shōhei Fukunaga *Suguru Daishō *Mika Yamaka *Kei Tsukishima *Keishin Ukai Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *The cover page of this chapter shows Nishinoya, Yaku, and Hinata eating watermelon together during the Tokyo Summer Training Camp. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Nekoma Category:Volume 33